The device for conveying items of household linen is preferably employed where a visual control of the items of household linen must be carried out between two processing machines. This could be the case at the exit of a sewing robot, where, for example, linens, in particular fitted sheets, are to be examined as to quality before they are transferred to a subsequent folding robot.
Until now, continuing with the same example, the sheets emitted from the sewing robot fell to the floor where a disorderly pile was formed. One sheet after another was then picked up by two operating personnel, spread out, and checked. When it was considered to be in order, it was placed on an input conveyor of the folding robot which followed the sewing robot. With the rejected goods, a further disorderly pile of sheets was formed. These tasks are time-consuming, tedious and tiring. When carried out over a long period of time, the quality of control suffers.